


After

by Goodbye Moonlight (WiggleWorm)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/Goodbye%20Moonlight
Summary: Thor couldn't fight this nagging feeling in his mind that he needed to find Loki, that once he found his brother, then everything would be alright. But where is his brother?





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first ever Marvel fic had to be a fix it fic.......  
> I love the headcanons that Loki came back as a child, so of course I ran w it
> 
> Bruce/Thor if you squint
> 
>  
> 
> -!I do not own Marvel nor any of the characters used in this work!-

The day was truly glorious, one that would be celebrated for generations to come. Together, the remaining heros defeated the Mad Titan, Thanos, and used the infinity stones to reverse the terrible things the titan had done. Thus, everyone was returning, no longer were they victims of Thanos, they were free to live their lives.

Everyone was frantic, people were scrambling to find their loved ones that were coming back, and those coming back where dazed and confused, almost as though they were merely sleeping. Thor hoped that that was the case.

Thor watched as his teammate, Steve, ran up to his friend, grabbing him in a tight embrace, and his friend returning it. He felt a swell of joy at seeing them, it gave him hope that he would soon see his people, his friends, his brother.

He was startled from his thoughts as a gentle hand wrapped around his arm. Turning, he saw Bruce, the man had a nervous smile on his face, as though he was scared how Thor might react to his presence, or perhaps how he might react to what he had to say.

After a moment of hesitation, his friend spoke, "Thor, some of the people from Asgard have already come back, we should get everyone together."

Thor knew that he was right, they needed to find his people, but he couldn't fight this nagging feeling in his mind that he needed to find Loki first, that once he found his brother, then everything would be alright.

He took longer than he usually would have to answer, though he suspects that it was simply from the shock of the day. "Yes... Yes, lead the way."

Luckily Bruce hadn't noticed the pause or the crack in his voice, Or if he had, then he hadn't said anything about it.

They had agreed beforehand, with the permission of Princess Shuri, that once they defeated Thanos, they would have the people of Asgard temporarily stay in Wakanda, until they could come to an agreement on where they would go permanently.

Thor followed Bruce as they weaved through people, passing some that they had never met before, and some that they have. Thor had spotted Tony crouched on the ground, and it had worried him until they grew closer, until he saw that he was holding someone young that Thor had never seen before, in his arms, clutching him tightly, both their shoulders shaking. Thor suspected that he may be Tony's son, but he didn't wish to interrupt them to ask.

Thor knew that it would take hours, possibly days even, to get everything back to the way it was before Thanos. But he also knew that it may never be like that again. They were all different people after this, even he could see that. They were all too damaged, emotionally, physically, and mentally.

Thor shook his head from his thoughts, he would have time to think about this another time, for now he must tend to his people.

It was long and tedious, really, Bruce and him made a good team, but then again, Bruce didn't know anyone but three people from Asguard, which made for a few challenges. But Bruce, being the genius that he is, quickly was able to pick them out of the the crowd. Likely that the clothing from Asgard is different from that of midguard.

Through the entire process of greeting and directing and informing his people, Thor never dropped the feeling of unease in his stomach. It had been hours, yet he has still not seen nor heard _anything_ of Loki. Even Heimdall, once Thor found him, could not seem to find the god. It left a lingering feeling of dread in his stomach that spread to his chest the longer he looked.

Thor's mind kept jumping from explanation to explanation, looking for some possible reasoning for this, some form of reasonable explanation. Perhaps Loki did come back, perhaps he simply fled, not wishing to stand by Thor's side any longer. Perhaps he hasn't come back because Thanos took his soul and he was trapped somewhere. Perhaps he may never come back, he may have decided to stay in Valhalla, choosing to stay with mother and father, waiting for Thor to join them in time... Or perhaps he simply hasn't come back yet.

\-----

Had they had anymore people they likely would have run out of room to house them all. While Wakanda was big, they didn't exactly have much open housing that was grouped together.

The night had fallen nearly an hour ago, they had finished discussing housing and such before the sun fully set, leaving Thor with more than enough time to think than he truly ever wished for.

Loki had never showed. Loki, his brother, whom he had been searching for _all day_ , had appeared not _once_. Thor couldn't help but hope sadly, that the reason truly _was_ that Loki had simply fled, and not that he had never come back to life at all. That would be easier to grieve, easier on his conscious. Loki, while being a trouble maker through and through, had not deserved his fate. _No one_ deserved what was brought upon Loki.

Thor wasn't sure how long he had sat there by the window of his room he had been gifted by king T'challa. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard someone knock on his door, enter his room, and cross the floor, until a hand was on his arm, shaking him from his daze.

A quick glance up out of the corner of his eye had told him that it was Bruce who was with him. Thor then turned his full attention to the man, happy to have a familiar distraction from his thoughts. Bruce was one of the few true companions that Thor had had since Ragnarok, and thankfully, he was able to keep him through the hardships of their second battle with Thanos.

Bruce had a small sympathetic smile on his face, and Thor could see the man's age in the stress and worry that lines his face. Sometimes Thor could forget how mortal all his teammates were, but lately it's been loud and ringing around in his head far too much for comfort.

After a moment Bruce said gently, "Someone is asking for you, I think they might be from Asguard, but he won't say anything other than that he needs to see you."

Someone? Of Asguard? He was sure they had everyone accounted for. Well. Almost everyone...

standing, Thor held out his arm for his friend to take, "Well then, let's not keep them waiting."

\-----

As he rounded the corner, Thor could see the fluffy black locks of a small boy, sitting down with his back to him. From this angle Thor was unsure of the child's age, but he couldn't be more than ten years old, if his size said anything.

The child turned in his chair at the sound of Bruce and Thor's footsteps, his bright green eyes meeting Thor's blue and brown ones. Thor froze at the sight of the child's face, any resolve he had left had crumbled in him within that very moment.

Thor wanted to move, he wanted the run forward and grab the small child and hug him as tight as he could, to hold him and never let go, as though in fear that he may not truly be there at all. And maybe would have, maybe he would have done _something_ other than stare at him as though he had grow a second head right in front of him, maybe he would have if not for the shock that kept him frozen in place.

After what felt to Thor like an eternity, he finally broke the silence and gained the strength to croak out but a single word. His voice seeping with all the emotion he had tried and failed to bottle up.

_"Loki?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!! <333


End file.
